Christmas Day Eight
by iwishiwerebellaswan
Summary: On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a bit of fun.


**New Year New Start**

 **One Shot. After a long year, Bella decides that she won't be making the same mistakes again. Lemon. Rated M.**

The music was pulsing, the club hot. Everyone was having fun, enjoying the last few hours of the year. Bella had agreed to the night out with her friends. She had said no at first, just wanting to spend the night curled up in her blanket at home. But it had been a long year. She'd been through a lot and eventually decided that she would go out to let go for a bit.

With a drink in hand, she was standing awkwardly at the side of the room, leaning against one of the tall, round tables. As she watched her friends laughing and dancing, she shook her head back and forth slightly. She pushed her way through the crowd until she was standing next to her best friend. Leaning down to her ear, she had to shout over the music to be heard.

"I'm just going to get some air."

A little concerned, Alice stopped bouncing, looking up at her.

"You okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, I've just got a headache."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be good."

As she pushed her way out of the crowd, she caught the attention of one of the guy's in their group of friends. Edward had been watching her all evening, admiring her beautiful smile. Whilst he usually had enough confidence to attempt to flirt with girls, he kept away, seeing something in her eyes. They'd never met before, not properly, but as he was friends with Jasper, and she was friends with Alice, (them dating), they had been at the same place at the same time before.

Going up the back staircase to the roof, Bella leaned against the wall. The cold air whipped around her, calming her headache. She could still hear the pounding music from below, but it was muted through the thick walls. Staring out at the city lights, she started to shiver slightly.

The fire escape door opened behind her and Edward stepped onto the roof. Her coat was over his arm and he had two glasses of water in hand. Standing beside her, he placed the glasses down and slid one towards her. When he held her coat out to him, she looked up at him before looking down and sliding her arms into it.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Standing in an awkward silence for a few minutes, Bella eventually spoke.

"You don't need to stay out here with me. I'm okay. Go, have fun."

"I don't mind. Honestly, I didn't really want to come here tonight. I'm pretty tired."

"Same. I had told Alice last week that I wouldn't be coming."

"What changed your mind?"

"I'm tired of being the boring, sensible girl that doesn't live her life."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why? We've never really spoken before. And no offence, but I don't remember your name."

His lips turned up as he chuckled. Leaning one elbow on the wall, he turned his body to face her.

"Edward Masen."

"Bella Swan."

He held his hand out and they shook hands. Feeling how cold her hands were, he worried a little.

"Do you want to go back inside? Just to keep warm."

"No, I'm okay."

She pulled her hands up into the sleeves of her coat.

They both stared out at the city for a little longer, not speaking again.

"Tell me about yourself, Bella. What do you do for a living?"

"At the minute, nothing. The company I worked for went under two weeks ago. "

"I'm sorry Bella."

"It was just unfortunate luck. I've had a lot of that in the last year."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Hey, I don't mind. Everyone needs to talk about their shit."

Biting on her bottom lip, she ducked her head.

"I was happy up until the beginning of March. I had a decent boyfriend and a job I was happy doing. Then the company went under structural changes and I was let go. Two days later, I discovered my boyfriend had been dating around so I broke up with him. It took me another three weeks to get work again. After four months, that company went into bankruptcy and I found myself in search of another job. That's when I got my most recent one. But now I'm starting the new year with nothing."

"What were you working as?"

"A PA. I'd been doing pretty well in the first job, worked my way up two different promotions."

"You got any other job lined up?"

"Unfortunately not. No where half decent is hiring new PA's."

"You want to come work for me? I fired my PA yesterday."

Rolling her eyes, Bella turned around and leaned her back against the wall.

"You couldn't wait till the new year, could you."

"I wanted to, but he shared confidential information of my practise with others."

"You're a doctor?"

"I have a doctorate, yes."

"But you're not a doctor?"

"No. I'm a psychologist."

"So your analysing me."

"I don't mean to, but I can't help it. I've always been good at reading people."

He turned to face her again, his brow furrowing.

"You're a little harder to read though."

"My Mom's always said I'm an open book."

"Maybe. Or maybe you're just really good at pretending."

She looked up at him and met his eyes. They stared at each other, trying to work the other out.

"Tell me more about yourself."

"Isn't that for you to figure out?"

Chuckling again, he pursed his lips and let out a long breath.

"Well, let's see then."

Pushing off the wall, he stood in front of her and looked her up and down.

"You dress not for attention, but for comfort. But there are hints that scream out for the attention your missing. My guess is, that wasn't your doing. You are smart, you wore flat sneakers to save your feet. You also wear them because your tall. If you wear heels, you'll be taller than your friends, and that means unwanted attention. You don't wear makeup, probably because you don't care for it, but in truth, you don't need it. The first thing I noticed about you though, was your necklace. It's only small, and very muted, but you fiddle with it every few minutes, as if to remind you of something. I would assume it was given to you by someone special, but they are no longer here."

She was biting on her bottom lip, her fingers holding the little gold elephant pendent. Realising what she was doing, she let go of it.

"So you know everything about me now then?"

"That's what you'd like me to think. But there's more to you. What? I'd need more time to figure it out."

"And what if I don't want you to figure me out?"

"Then you'll just need to make it difficult for me."

The corners of her lips twitched up and she tilted her head back to look up at him.

"So if I asked you to kiss me at midnight…? What would that tell you about me?"

"That you are more confusing than I thought."

"Then kiss me, at midnight. Isn't that what everyone does? It's a bit like the mistletoe law."

"Not sure if it's a law, but I know what you mean."

He stepped towards her and brushed a frizzy strand of hair behind her ear. Despite the sheen to her face, from the perspiration from when she'd been inside, she was cold to the touch.

"You're cold, Bella. You're going to get sick. Come on, let's go back inside."

Taking her hand, he started to lead her over to the door. Pulling on his hand, she turned him back round to her.

"I don't want to go back inside. I'll just get sucked into the party again. My head couldn't take anymore."

"Let me get you a cab then. Go home and get some sleep."

"What about my kiss?"

The corners of her lips turned up and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. He lifted his phone out; it was just two minutes till midnight.

"How about this? We wait two minutes, kiss, and then we share a cab back to your place. I wait until you get in the door, and then go home myself."

"I will agree to that plan. But you have to walk me all the way to my door."

"I can do that."

She pulled him back over to the low wall and carefully perched herself on the edge of it. Grabbing her hips, he was suddenly worried.

"It's okay. I'm not going to kill myself."

He took a step closer to her as she slid her hands onto his shoulders. The muffled shouts as they counted down from ten. As the cheers echoed through the thick roof, fireworks began exploding above them. Edward cupped her cheek, slowly lowering his head closer to hers. He pressed his lips to hers briefly and let out a long breath. She hummed softly, her fingers tangling into his shirt.

"Happy New Year."

Her voice was wispy, and if he was any further away, he wouldn't have heard her. Staring down into her eyes, he pressed his lips back to hers. She moaned and opened her legs. Pulling him between her legs, she pushed her chest into his. Despite getting lost in the feeling of her lips against his, he hadn't forgotten that she was sitting on the edge of the roof of a five-storey building. His large hands took hold of her thighs and he lifted her up. Carrying her away from the low wall, he pushed her up against the higher wall of the stairwell.

Their kiss became more and more aggressive. Her fingers pulled at his shirt, forcing the buttons out of the holes. Even though the air was freezing cold, his exposed chest was warm with the heat pulsing through his body. She then moved her fingers down to his pants. His hard crotch was pressed between her legs, rubbing against her slightly. Groaning when she couldn't get his pants open, he leaned his forehead to hers. After undoing his own pants, he opened hers and shifted them down her legs a little. Looking up into her eyes, both of them grinned. He brought his cock to her entrance and fluidly pushed into her. She let out a sharp breath before groaning through her teeth. Burying his head into her neck, he sucked and nibbled on her soft skin as he pushed in and out of her. She lay her head back against the brick wall, moaning over and over again. Her body moved up and down the wall with each of his thrusts. Gripping his hair, she let out a shaky cry as she came heavily around him. He buried himself deep inside of her and shot his cum into her. They were both panting when he pulled himself out of her. Placing her down, they both did their pants up and Edward buttoned up his shirt. Leaning one hand on the wall beside her, his lips stretched up one side of his face and he ran his other hand through his hair.

"I've never had such a good start to a new year."

"Neither have I."

As he leaned down to her, she tilted her head back in acceptance of his lips. Taking her hand, he led her into the warmth and down the stairs. After a few minutes, he managed to grab a cab for them both. They sat in silence in the back, staring out of opposite windows. When the cab pulled up outside a small house on the other side of town, Bella climbed out.

"Keep the meter running. I'll be back in two minutes."

Following her, he walked through the iron gate and up the path. She had her door unlocked and was leaning against the frame.

"Thank you, for tonight. I had a lot more fun than I thought I would."

"So did I. And it was all because of you."

A light blush coloured her cheeks and her hand came up to fiddle with her necklace. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute, neither speaking.

"So, can I expect to see you in my office this afternoon then?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

"For a job interview. That is, if you want it?"

Her eyes widened, and she stood up a little taller.

"You were serious about that?"

"Sure. You seem like a hard worker. Why wouldn't I at least offer you the chance at the job?"

"Isn't there some sort of violation about us having sex? I mean, wouldn't you get in trouble."

"Only with myself. It is my name on the door after all."

Her lips turned up and she placed her hand to his coat.

"I'll be there at two."

"Give me your number and I'll text you the address."

After exchanging numbers, he pecked her lips gently before turning away. She watched him all the to the cab where he waved and climbed in.

Moving into her small home, she closed the door and leaned against it. She let out a breath, a large smile spread across her face.


End file.
